Data Squad
' Power Rangers: Data Squad '''is the title of the 2012 season of ''Power Rangers. It is based on the 34th season of Super Sentai, Shiryou Sentai Computerranger. ''The second half of this season is sometimes referred to as ''Power Rangers: Rescue Data Squad Synopsis A new team of power ranger must master the power of DATA to protect the city of Angel Grove and the world from the evil Eltrixa Replusa and her Evil Army (R-Force). Characters 'Rangers' 'Allies' ' ' *'Shaman of Eltar-' The Son of Zordon and The Rangers' Mentor *'Alpha VIII -' The assistant of Shaman of Eltar *'Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier-' The first of two comedy reliefs *'Spike Skullovicth- '''the second of two comedy reliefs and the Son of Eugene "Skull" Skullovicth *'The Samurai Rangers- The Preivous Team of Rangers '''Villains *'Eltrixa Replusa-' The Daughter of Rita Replusa and Lord Zedd and The Leader of the R-Force. *'Thrax- '''The Brother of Eltrixa and The son of Rita Replusa and Lord Zedd *'Virus Bugs - R Force Footsoilders *'Serpent Master-' The First Sidekick to Eltrixa *'Bee Master-' The Second Sidkick to Eltrixa *'The Psycho Rangers- '''The evil version of the Power Rangers *List Of R-Force Monsters 'Arsenal *'Uploaders'- The morphers that the Data Rangers use to Morph *'Data Links- '''Braclets the Rangers use to power their uploaders *'Data Downloaders- The Rangers' Sidearms *'Lion Mimi-Cannon- '''The Red Data Ranger's personal weapon *'Bull Horns- 'The Blue Data Ranger's personal weapon *'Gorilla Gloves- 'The Green Data Ranger's personal weapon *'Tiger Claws- 'The Yellow Data Ranger's personal weapon *'Eagle Bow and Arrow- 'The Pink Data Ranger's personal weapon *'Data Bazooka Cannon- 'Combination Finisher with all personal weapons *'Wolf Blaster- 'The Purple Lone Wolf Ranger's sidearm *'Flash Drivers- 'used to power the Datazords *'Data Sabers- 'The Rangers' Sword *'The Five Sarced Elements-''' The Elements the Rangers use with their Data Sabers (Fire,Light,Thunder,Ice and Wind). *'''Battle Disc- The Rangers Battlizer 'Vehicles' *'Data Cycles- '''use to move from piont a to point b 'Zords' 'Mega Datazord/Data Shogun Megazord' *'Red Lion Datazord' '' - ''Controlled by the Red Data Ranger *'Blue Bull Datazord - Controlled by the Blue Data Ranger *Green Gorilla Datazord - Controlled by the Green Data Ranger *Yellow Tiger Datazord - Controlled by the Yellow Data Ranger *Pink Eagle Datazord -'Controlled by the Pink Data Ranger *'Lone Wolf Datazord- Controlled by the Purple Lone Wolf Ranger '''Data Rescue Megazord/S.W.A.T Rescue Data Megazord *'Rescue Datazord 1' - Controlled by the Red Data Ranger *'Rescue Datazord 2' - Controlled by the Blue Data Ranger *'Rescue Datazord 3' - Controlled by the Green Data Ranger *'Rescue Datazord 4' - Controlled by the Yellow Data Ranger *'Rescue Datazord 5' - Controlled by the Pink Data Ranger *'S.W.A.T. Rescue Datazord'- Controlled by the Purple Lone Wolf Ranger Battlezords *'Red Dragon Battlezord'- Controlled by the Red Fire Warrior (Red Data Ranger) *'Blue Shark Battlezord'- Controlled by the Blue Light Warrior (Blue Data Ranger) *'Green Rhino Battlezord'- Controlled by the Green Thunder Warrior (Green Data Ranger) *'Yellow Bear Battlezord'- Controlled by the Yellow Ice Warrior (Yellow Data Ranger) *'Pink Raven Battlezord'- Controlled by the Pink Wind Warrior (Pink Data Ranger) Data Rescue Ultrazord *'Rescue Datazord 1'- Controlled by the Red Data Ranger *'Rescue Datazord 2'- Controlled by the Blue Data Ranger *'Rescue Datazord 3'- Controlled by the Green Data Ranger *'Rescue Datazord 4'- Controlled by the Yellow Data Ranger *'Rescue Datazord 5'- Controlled by the Pink Data Ranger *'S.W.A.T. Rescue Datazord'- Controlled by the Purple Lone Wolf Ranger *'Red Dragon Battlezord'- Controlled by the Red Fire Warrior (Red Data Ranger) *'Blue Shark Battlezord'- Controlled by the Blue Light Warrior (Blue Data Ranger) *'Green Rhino Battlezord'- Controlled by the Green Thunder Warrior (Green Data Ranger) *'Yellow Bear Battlezord'- Controlled by the Yellow Ice Warrior (Yellow Data Ranger) *'Pink Raven Battlezord'- Controlled by the Pink Wind Warrior (Pink Data Ranger) 'Episodes' 1. Data Upload (1) *Brandon, Daniel, Travis, Leslie, Alison, Alpha Vlll, Shaman and R-Force are introduced 2. Data Upload (2) *The Data Rangers are introduced 3. Beauty Pagent *The Datazords and The Mega Datazord are introduced 4. Make Me Wanna Shout 5. Red Fury 6. Dishing Out Dirt 7. Cupid's Arrow 8. Reality Warper 9. April's Fool 10. Feeling Blue 11. Extra Ore Dinary 12. Green Thumb 13. Trick or Treat *Power Rangers Halloween Special 14. Black Magic 15. Green with Envy 16. The Beast Master 17. Mind Over Matter 18. Soul Power 19. Making a Splash 20. Yellow Fever 21.Psycho Data (1) *The Psycho Rangers are reintroduced 22. Psycho Data (2) *The Oringinal Data powers are destroyed by The Psycho Rangers 23. Psycho Data (3) *The Data Element powers are introduced, The Psycho Rangers are destroyed 24. A New Shade of Pink *Alison leaves the team, Jessica is introduced as the new Pink Data Ranger, Thrax is introduced 25. Graduation Day 26. Playing with Fire 27. Blow You Away 28. The Lone Wolf (1) *The Lone Wolf Data Ranger debuts, Kyle is introduced 29. The Lone Wolf (2) *Kyle is revealed as the Lone Wolf Data Ranger 30. The Lone Wolf (3) *The Lone Wolf Datazord is introduced, Kyle joins the team 31. Teamwork *The Data Shogun Megazord is introduced 32. A Poisonous Person 33. Light 'Em Up 34. Casting A Shadow 35. Rescue Data (1) *Thrax infects the Datazords with a virus 36. Rescue Data (2) *The Rescue Datazords, Data Rescue Megazord and The S.W.A.T. Warrior Megazord are introduced 37. Battle Tested (1) *The Battlezords are revealed, The Battle Disc is introduced 38. Battle Tested (2) *The S.W.A.T. Rescue Data Megazord debuts 39. Battle Tested (3) *The Red Fire Warrior debuts, The Red Dragon Battlezord is introduced 40. Shock and Awe *The Green Thunder Warrior debuts, The Green Rhino Battlezord is introduced 41. An Ice Person *The Yellow Ice Warrior debuts, The Yellow Bear Battlezord is introduced 42. The Power of the Sun 43. Til Death Do Us Part *The Pink Wind Warrior debuts, The Pink Raven Battlezord is introduced 44. Samurai Data *Master Xandred's Return, Data Squad-Samurai teamup, The Data Rescue Ultrazord debuts 45. Data Destiny (1) *The Blue Light Warrior debuts, The Blue Shark Battlezord is introduced, Thrax is destroyed 46. Data Destiny (2) *Eltrixa is destroyed, Bee Master and Serpent Master are turned good, The Rangers return to cuvillian life. Category:Ranger Series